The Spiritual Stones
by ImaginaaTeen
Summary: Wen and Jen were students from Shibusen Academy, now like members of the Elite Unit. They were commanded by Shinigami to find out about some strange stones that hide a dark secret. Action and suspense involved with comedy and romance!


**Soul Eater Fanfic: "The Spiritual Stones"**

**Authors:** Soul Eater fans! We are two persons whom like much the anime/manga and we wanted to make some kind of OVA, where ourselves are involved in the fic and in the story. The story is developed in a mini-adventure of the two main characters, Wen and Jen, who previously were students of Shibusen Academy. With their objectives already fulfilled, they were commanded by Shinigami-sama to travel all around the world and to find out about some mysterious "Spiritual Stones" that hide a dark secret. Action and suspense involved with comedy and romance.

**Genre:** Fantasy / Suspense / Action / Adventure / Comedy / Romance

**Rated:** T (adolescent)

If you want to, you can read this story in Spanish (original), too!

* * *

14/05/2009 - **Chapter 1: ****"The arrival of the Finders****"**

**English t****ranslation from original [Spanish]: **06/10/2009

"I don't want to go!"

The shrill voice came from a bar, in the South part of Dronk, a lost town in the middle of an immense desert, and the one that shouted was a girl.

"And I'm not going to repeat it! I won't go!"

She seemed not to have more than 15 or 16 years of age, and her whole body was covered by a black layer of traveler, something worn away and stained. Just her brown dark wavy hair could be appreciated, gathered in two ponytails to the flanks of her head and her emerald and shining eyes, burning with fury, were observing another girl, who seemed to be calm, while she was listening to the complaints of her friend and drinking a refreshment bluish color with a sherbet. "We must go!", this one says, letting take by seconds. She was a girl just shorter than the previous one, seemed of the same age, her hair was long and smooth of coppery color, gathered by a bun behind the nape of the neck in one semi tail, and under her bangs twisted towards the left shone two gorgeous blue eyes. She also was wearing a layer.

Wen: Anyway, say what you say, I won't go!! (shouted again the girl of wavy hair)

Jen: I have already repeated it time and time again! They're direct orders of Shinigami-sama! We can't decide arbitrarily if obey to him or not! (answered the young person of blue eyes)

Wen: Being orders of Shinigami-sama or not, I'm not going to return! I'm fine like this! Traveling!! The two of us alone!!

Jen: That you don't want to see a boy is just a capricious excuse to escape from your responsibilities! They're direct orders! There's nothing to do with it! We must obey! In addition… (her eyes were transformed in two spongy pink hearts and her face was illuminated of emotion) I want to see my Kiddo!!! *0*

Wen: That also is a stupidity! How do you know how are the things now!? 4 years have passed already!!! (shouted still more hysterical)

Jen: Fine! (getting up of her seat) The motorbike is mine! So if you refuse to come and want to stay in this village full of old alcoholic fat people alone, is your decision! I go away! (watching her challenging)

Wen: Aah! Damn! (sticking a fist on the table) You won! But we will be there just a short time! Okay!? (getting up of her seat)

They whistled to the waiter, who brought a ticket and she deposited it on the table. Jen took out some currencies from her purse hidden underneath the layer and she left them on the account.

Together they went out by the principal door and once outside they went towards a motorcycle of metalized dark blue color, that remained immovable tied with padlock to a light post. On the seat lay two helmets. Both put one helmet and mounted the motorbike, after triggering it. Jen was driving and Wen was holding strongly from her friend's waist in order not to fall.

Jen: Ready to return home? (says between giggles)

Wen: Yeah, as not ¬¬ (exclaimed reluctantly between teeth)

Jen putted the key in the crack, turned it around, stepped on the starting handle and rotated the accelerator that was in the handle-bar. The motorbike emitted a powerful grunt from the motor, and because of the sound it seemed to have enough horse power.

Jen: I must also must make this beauty by papa reviewed; he's going to get angry if I don't take care of it!!

The motorcycle started and its front wheel separated by seconds of the ground pushed by the speed and the power of the starting.

They traveled stopping only when it fell afternoon, to sleep and to eat, for three days and three nights. Finally, when the twilight number four descended, Death City was seen in the horizon.

Jen: It seems that we almost arrived!! (exclaimed excited)

Wen didn't respond, but she clung with more force to her friend's waist. At that moment she didn't know what to feel, many emotions fluttered in her heart without letting her think clearly. The past was heavy.

Entering the city, they recognized and greeted several people while they crossed their way. As they were approached to the center of the large city, Jen was reducing the speed, until braking completely in the porch, in front of the gigantic principal door of Shibusen, the school for technicians and arms created by Shinigami, to clean the world of impure souls that were turned in an egg of Kishin and now they eat human souls, thing that was prohibited.

Wen/Jen: We arrived… (exclaimed in unison, observing the imposing monument dedicated to symmetry that gave a nostalgic sensation)

They disassembled and took out the helmets, leaving them in the compartment hidden underneath the seat. They were stopped in front of the big doors, watching them without doing anything.

Jen: Everything will be fine… (exclaimed holding her with force)

Wen: Do you think…? And if he has changed…? What should I say to him? How should I watch him? I don't even know if I'll be able to watch him…

Jen: Sure you will be able to! You have always been able and in you nothing has changed. You are strong like before! (dedicating a smile to her)

Wen: And that so if I'm not anymore? That so if I want to flee?

Jen: You won't flee, you're not like that, remember? We don't like to lose!

Wen didn't respond anything; she just sighed and agreed with the head. They entered.

At that time of night, all the students had retired to their homes, even the teachers, reason why, luckily for Wen, they didn't meet anybody at the habitually crowded principal corridors.

Finally, after looking around the billboards in the walls and some empty classrooms, they arrived in front of the doors of the Director's office.

The Death Room was the same as always, they both thought, walking by a long footbridge, uncrowned of enormous guillotines, that seemed to want to intimidate to the passengers that walked by there, all this below a celestial sky decorated by some white and spongy clouds.

Arriving to the center, just a mirror of complete body could be seen and, in front of this one, an extended figure, covered by a long black tunic, which at hearing steps, turned around quickly.

Shinigami: Hi Hi!! How are my two nomadic students? You arrived fast!

The figure didn't have any face characteristics, not even had face! In its place, was a circular white mask, with three ends at the inferior part and three perfectly spherical hollows in the places where should be the eyes and the nose. Its voice was shrill and infantile, something irritating after not having listened to it to 4 years.

Wen: Yeah, certain person was… in a hurry. (watching out of the corner of eye at Jen, who remained smiling by her side)

Jen: He said to me that it was important! That's why I tried to arrive as soon as possible!! (defended herself)

Shinigami: I wasn't waiting to have you here by this time! But well… (Suddenly from the flanks of the long tunic, two white cylinders that were opened as serpentines arose and became two enormous caricatured hands) Why don't you go to sleep and tomorrow we speak? (inclined the head to a flank, like a dog that doesn't understand its master, and raised the big hands towards them) I suppose that your father will get very happy, Jen!

Jen: Most probably he's sleeping, but anyway I drove all the way towards here! So I deserve some hours of dream u_u

Shinigami: Perfect!! Then, I'll see you tomorrow at first hour! Before classes begin!

The girls left the school and they directed by the streets of the city, carrying with them the motorbike dull, taking it from the handle-bar.

As always, Death City conserved that tenebrous and medieval air, that removed to the visitors all the desire of return. A horrifying yellow moon was snorted of the people underneath it, smiling very macabre and watching them with black and sunk eyes.

Jen: I prefer thousand times Lyon!! With its beautiful illuminated streets and their floral adornments!

Wen: You can't expect much of this place; it isn't known because of its good taste u_u

Finally, after having crossed some blocks, they arrived in front of a house faced by a red inner door, that mediates the height of the children twice, but they weren't surprised too much, it was familiar to them.

From the hidden compartment, Jen took a small black remote control, with a red button that occupied almost all its surface. When she pressed it, the inner door began to rise slowly, until leaving in the open a rectangular room, very ample. Inside, everything was a chaos. Tools, pieces of change of automobiles and of other several vehicles, liquid of diverse colors and pieces of junk everywhere.

Jen: Wow! Papa is always the same disordered ¬¬

Wen: So yes, his only servant went for a trip, hahaha!

Jen: I 'm not none servant!! Somebody had to help him!

Wen: Yeah yeah, whatever… (taking the remote control from Jen's hands and closing the red inner door)

Wen advanced and both begun to walk towards the back of the enormous hall, where there was another big door, this time blue, that seemed more colossal than the previous one.

Once they left the motorcycle, with the leg to maintain it, Jen turned with care the handle of the door and opened it. It was an ample elevator.

Jen: Papa must be sleeping in his room (says thoughtful while she was pressing a yellow button with number 3 written on its surface)

Wen: I'm hungry! (exclaimed when she saw the button that the other girl had pressed) Go to the kitchen!!

Jen: No! Papa is sleeping!! If we wake him up, his harassments will begin! (something flushed watching Wen angry)

Wen: Hahaha!! Also you're the source of his obsession! So you distract him and I eat! (sticking the tongue out at her mocking)

Jen: You won a direct trip to bed! ¬¬

Wen: I told you that I'm hungry!! ¬¬

Jen: And so what!?!? ¬¬

Wen: Give me something to eat!!

Jen: No!! -_-

Wen: Yes!!

Jen: No!!

Wen: Yes!! (slapping the button with number 2)

Jen: No!! Don't touch! (trying to remove her hands)

The doors were opened in floor 2 and Wen left running before Jen could stop her. The new room was also big, besides the most luxurious! Wen's eyes were illuminated of the emotion. So much time had passed from the last time that she had put a foot in that gorgeous cook-hungry.

In the left part there was a collection of armchairs covered in black leather, faced to a low glass small table and a liquid crystal flat screen television. In the right flank was extended, until large windows that looked at Shibusen school, a table in stone speckled, that surrounded a complete collection of kitchen, everything in brilliant steel.

And in center, something isolated of the rest, was a round wood table and four chairs with red cushions.

Wen: (throwing herself in the armchairs) Aaah! I had already forgotten how comfortable it was to take naps here!

Jen: Don't make yourself too much comfortable, you eat something fast and we go direct to bed!

Wen: Wee!! Will you prepare something good good to me!?

Jen: Of course not! See what time it is!! I don't want (crossing her arms)

Wen: Then… I'll cook by my own ¬w¬

Jen: No!! I hope that it has been a joke! Perhaps you already forgot what happen the last time!?

// FLASHBACK //

Jen: Wen!! The final exam is in two hours! Prepare something fast to eat! (while she was putting on the clothes)

Wen: Something fast? Something like what? (at the down floor)

Jen: I don't know! Some scrambled eggs would be fine!

Wen: And how are they prepared!? (watching the cooker)

Jen: You just have to put the eggs in the fire! It's not so difficult!

Wen: Eggs… in the fire…

// END OF FLASHBACK //

Jen: I'm not going to make papa pay to another new cooker! In addition, the other time that you cooked I became ill for a whole month!! Surely you put something toxic in food without realizing it!! (raising the fists with fury in front of her face) In addition, I'm very tired, zero desire to cook! ¬¬

Wen: But…!

Jen: Stop!! I make it, you eat it and we go to sleep!

Wen: Will you prepare me something to eat?

Jen: No! I'll warm up instantaneous ramen.

Wen: Okay TT-TT

Wen showed upset and was in silence waiting for her food. Some minutes passed when Jen returned with an orange pot, newly taken out of the microwaves.

Wen finished it quickly, it was little, but flavorful and was good to satiate to her stomach.

Jen: Come on! (going again towards the elevator)

Once mounted in it, Jen pressed the button with number 3. When the doors were opened, they faced a long corridor of white walls and hung in them pictures with old photographs.

There were three doors. Two were faced both sides and one was at the end of the corridor, all of varnished wood.

They took the left-handed way and they entered in another bigger circular room, very feminine: in the center was a tediously tended double bed, with white sheets. To the right flank a closet with more than ten doors, next to a white door. At the bottom, the same large window from down with view to Shibusen, and in the left flank a writing-desk recovered of books and disordered papers. The walls were painted of red crimson and the ceiling of black, with small white points, simulating to be stars.

Jen: I'll go to the bathroom! Be prepared to sleep. (going towards the white door of the right side)

Wen was about to respond, when suddenly two stout and muscular arms surrounded her behind.

David: Wen!!! My favorite Fire technique!! So much time has passed! (tightening her in a formidable hug)

Wen: My… my lungs… _U (asphyxiating herself) Da… David… please… let… me go… X_xU

David: (letting her go quickly) Pardon!! Pardon!! Such a long time since I last saw you T.T Where's my beautiful little princess? (his eyes were illuminated)

David was a high and robust, strong and very intelligent man. When Jen's mother died, during the first fight with Kishin, David had to take the reins from Fresher family, to be in charge of the mechanical factory, and to raise to the small Jen, who was almost 5 years old. It is for it that he doesn't have just a strong and resistant body, but that these qualities were reflected in his great and kind heart.

Wen: Jen went to the bath… (still coughing, trying to regularize her breathing)

Jen: Daddy!!! (jumping on her father and filling him of little kisses in the cheek) I have missed you so much!!

David: Little princess!!! (maintaining her between his arms warmly and rocking her from one side to another) I have also missed you so so much!!

Jen: Hahaha! Okay, okay! Let me go down papa x3 (giving him taps on the chest) I'm not 5 years old anymore! I'm big baby .w.

David: Haha, my little princess is so pretty!! (stretching her the cheeks) And tell me, how was your trip?

Wen: Interesting… funny… stressing… in fact, it depended on the day! And with what humor we woke up or where we had to go (sighing heavy)

Jen: I liked it! There was much Bang Bang! (making with her hands gestures of pistols to refer to the action)

David: Haha, I'm happy that you had fun. But (putting his hands on the heads of both), I'm still more happy that you have returned healthy and safe, I wouldn't know what to do without you. (with a smiling face, but something melancholic at the same time)

Jen: Oh-oh -_- He gets heavy ¬¬

Wen: It's normal! He's like that, he was always like that.

A brief silence, something uncomfortable, involved the atmosphere. Million things passed by the minds of the three of them. What had happened if…? But like in an agreement none established, they erased that painful thought immediately, returning to fall in the happy reality in which they were together, healthy and safe.

David: Well, well! I want to know all the details now!! (exclaimed finally, breaking the tranquility)

Jen: Of course not! Papa! Is 2 a.m.!! Tomorrow we won't be able to get up early (responded to him quickly pushing him towards the door) Go to sleep! Tomorrow we'll speak!

David: Get up early? Why? (trying to stop himself subjecting from the frame of the door)

Wen: Yeah! Tomorrow we must attend classes ¬¬

Jen: Haha, not exactly! xD But we must go to school, anyway! (increasing the force)

David: Okay, okay! I'm going to sleep! (turned around and gave to both a kiss in the forehead, wishing them good night)

When finally David retired from their room, the two girls put on their respective pajamas and they lay down in the bed, watching towards the false starred nocturnal sky. Wen seemed something decayed.

Jen: Everything will be fine… (turning the lights off)

Wen: Do you seriously think that everything will be fine?

Jen: We already spoke about the subject "boys", don't begin again!

Wen: I don't talk about that… The Spiritual Stones are not as easy to control as Shinigami thinks. I still can't understand why he's recollecting and keeping all the demonic objects, instead of destroying them!

Jen: You know that they are not our matters, we don't have to interfere where they don't call us. We were just an instrument to find them; we don't have the right to ask…

* * *

**NOTE:** Depending on the commentaries and the amount of reviews, we'll continue updating the story of this fic. We hope that you like it!


End file.
